Ophiuchus 01: 栀子花园
by musubi.kei
Summary: 山克王国 A.C. 181: 某两人五岁的儿时记事; 及秘战的开端... 6&9
1. 序

**《Ophiuchus, Meus Vinculum》**

.

At the end of a dying century, humanity turns towards life amongst the stars as the universal solution to all its problems. Massive space stations envisioned in each of the five Earth-Moon Lagrange points formed a region around the blue planet that would come to be known as the 'Earth Sphere'. However, the peace they bought would prove to be short-lived as conflicts once again break out amongst major players on the world stage for resources and territorial rights on the newly completed space colonies.

A massive exodus began, abandoning the Earth to its own folly, and lasted nearly thirty years until territorial lines are redrawn and the various warring factions lose interest. Three years after this uneasy truce, world leaders were finally convinced to come together and negotiate an alliance to open a new chapter in humankind's history.

A hundred and thirty-three years after the launch of the first colony satellite, a new year designation was born and retroactively applied to commemorate this first step towards universal harmony: A.C., After Colony.

.

消逝的世纪末，人类转向迁居宇宙以解决地球上的种种问题。 设在地球与月亮两天体之间的五个天平点上的庞大太空站环绕着地球，与地球形成了后来所谓的'地球圈'。 可惜，这番功夫所换来的和平并不持久。 地球各个主要权势为了互相竞争资源及新开发的殖民领地，再次发生斗争。

逃离战火的人们纷纷舍弃地球，移民宇宙殖民地，直到约三十年后，共争的各方重新划下领域界线，失去战意收场。 之后又经三年，才说服世界领导人聚首结盟，终于展开了历史新章。

距离首座殖民卫星发射一百三十三年，人类为纪念向世界和平迈出第一步，倒冠新年号 '殖民后'，统称：A‧C， After Colony。

.

《Book One: The Secret Life of Gardenias》

《其一: 栀子花园》


	2. 第一章： 黄色天竺葵的巧遇

《栀子花园》

七月，181：黄色天竺葵的巧遇

"Lucius，"小王子不阅地向王室主教师邹眉头，只怕教师还未发觉问题所在。"Lucius，他是个女孩子。"

"我认为这里正确的用词是'她'，殿下。"较年长的男人深深地鞠了一个躬。

"那是个女孩子，Lucius，"男人口中的殿下咆哮着，坚持拒绝教师的见解。"我不会让人供为笑柄！"

"请问老师，"面前那净脸的斯文小姐向 Lucius‧Darlian 從男爵礼貌地屈膝敬礼："指我上任不就是为了避免 Milliard‧Peacecraft 王子殿下成为笑柄吗？"

Lucius轻轻点头，嘴边对着他平常最疼爱的表妹掀起一丝笑意。"的确， Larucca 少夫。国王陛下似乎觉得身边有个女士相伴，王子殿下会为以往的举动三思节制。"

Milliard猛嚼下唇。被摆了。确实，传统通过代罪书童为王室子弟训法的方式完全不起作用。代罪书童训法简单来说是靠威胁王室子弟身旁最亲密的贵族朋友来教训王子们的不是。问题在于Milliard小王子曾未与身边任何一位书童玩伴萌出什么友好关系。

整个制度老地粗鲁又落伍。自从王子出世五年前废除体罚制度，代罪书童这封位在美利安多的心中早已演变成强迫他与宫廷中博有野心之人的继承人交友结拜的可笑借口。不然哪有人会无端将宝贝孩子送来为他受罚？Milliard有多捣蛋，自己心里有数，还可说上自豪。实际上，伴书童们所受的委屈往往都是王子亲自搞的鬼。

不过，他身为绅士，确实也不能为难宫中任何一位女性。国王 Byron‧Peacecraft三世 就是看准这点向Darlian從男爵提出介绍。

体谅人民，并令其臣服，是贵族间的人品表现。连个小孩都收不服的人将来能成怎样的领主？比起山克王国颜面问题，国王更担心儿子。一个五岁大的男孩不肯与其它孩子打交道，连个普通朋友都没有，太不自然了。至今为Milliard安排的玩伴们不是被欺负辞去，就是被王子鸡蛋里挑骨头，找到非辞掉不可的理由。 Lucrezia‧ Larucca 可不会那么轻易被淘汰。这是王由书房窗外的游戏中亲自证实的。

架势十足握着装成宝剑的树枝，向国王屈膝请安的她，除了双罕见的紫瞳，长得并不起眼。

"请陛下宽容，"她为身上的擦伤与发中被绊进枯叶堆时沾上的碎叶做解释。"我们刚为捍卫您的尊誉远征归来。"

Byron好奇地从窗户望下，打量着庭院中神情紧张的小不点儿军团。显然，是她带头。"是吗？那你们有何报告呢，军民？"

王为女孩向他有些生疏的敬礼感到吃惊，对与她的话更感吃惊。"报告火星人已被制服，陛下！而且如陛下所令，敌我双方都未失人命。"

Byron忍不住捧腹大笑。面对那班认真的小脸蛋，他别无所措，只有将大伙儿封为火星骑士团，由她担任队长，谴去厨房领赏凯旋的蛋糕与冰淇淋。

那听似疯狂的主意让他越想越衬心。Lucrezia制人有方，很讨宫廷上下，无论年龄，地位，的孩子们欢欣。虽然进宫不过三个月，听仆人说，已驱使多半人臣服。若是对Milliard教不出几招交际秘法，最起码还能成为王子有利的盟友。

Larucca家夫人Elena是Byron父亲旗下已退休的武官大将 Biecker 伯爵的幺女，荣嫁铁王冠（意大利王室）远亲 Ermanno‧Larucca 公爵。Lucrezia在家中排老二，因母亲产后生大病而暂寄于Lucius管下。

"亲戚中似乎也没什么人懂得如何安置这么个野孩子，"王室主教师十分尴尬。"她非常敬爱目前在路森堡修读一年级的兄长，立志待他升为侍从时，前去担任他的侍童。"

国王嘴角抽了一下。"但是她是女孩子，"他漫不经心地指出。

"是的，陛下，她明白。"Lucius语中藏经。或许该说Lucrezia是亲戚们因某种隐情想着眼不见为净，才塞给家族中唯一没离开过山克王国，跟意大利宫廷扯不上关系的他。Alessandro‧Larucca 也是这样突然被送校的。

大家明知Lucius从没带过小孩，故意将Lucrezia交给他是怀着'随便由她去吧。。。'的心态，表示若出了什么意外失踪等事就当是年轻的监护人缺乏经验轻描带过。也难怪小表妹会把逃家去找哥哥一事想成人生出路！被其它叔姨舅婶当成政治游戏上的弃子反而叫Lucius更专心看紧，不愿失去她。

Byron凝视好友。"作为国王，郑不能容许你的私人家事影响到王子的学业，"他缓缓地说起，"但作为朋友，郑更不能让你忽略对家族的责任。所以，郑希望你考虑让你堂妹担任Milliard伴书童一职这方案，以便你值任中也能将他带在身旁。当然，会赐予她一切适等这类地位的教育与权虑。。。"

Lucrezia眼里，问题出在与王子伴书童相等的女性职位，就只有公主的贴身侍女。"我拒绝，"她平声向两位男士严说，气地礼仪全忘光了。"我才不要被关起来，硬迫雅绘，刺绣，也不稀罕吟什么鬼情诗。"

"Lucrezia，你可是在对国王说话啊！"Lucius惊鄂。

Larucca少夫人把头抬得高高地，双手藏背后，直视君主清蓝的目光。"要以待国王的尊重待一位伪君子，实在很难。"

'稀罕'，'伪君子'等词对一位五岁小女生来说，因该是挺深奥的。Byron举眉相道。"此话怎讲？"

那是个使无数自高的权贵落慌而逃，压下无数争论的表情。Lucrezia‧Larucca却毫不退缩。"这不叫行为反悔么，日前才认同我的能力，封我为骑士长，想不到才过两天就改口想请我当个没头没脑的。。。妆饰花。。。"

本来是想说'保姆'的，因为伴书童一角听上去大致就象那一回事。回神见到表哥一脸糟糕相才羞悔改口。一气之下，竟然忘却表哥在国王面前的立场！若是Byron‧Peacecraft不悦，连表哥也可能因自己的失礼而遭殃。Lucrezia悄悄绞起手腕，倔强的外表下其实已被吓坏了。

Byron前靠，迎上她坚志的一瞪眼。

他笑了。

"郑向您道歉，Larucca少夫。郑没有贬低您的意思。您觉得郑因该怎么做？"

Lucrezia哽咽中吱出，"赐我适于王‧子‧伴‧书‧童‧的教育与权虑吧。就让我象历代其它担上此差的孩子们一样。与王子上相同的课，以相同的水准评价。我一定能让您发觉我如任何一位男生一样能干。"

山克王国国王偷瞄下旁边面相灰白的Darlian爵士几眼，向小小的少夫伸出手。不是猜到Lucius对表妹的心事他也不会这么大胆地提出此事。

"那您也要象历代担上此差的男孩一样，立誓不离开王子身边。郑再与您约法。您今后不供王子差谴，只听于郑。也只有郑能让您离职。"

Lucrezia眉间皱起，仔细思考。一方面，这回一为国王孝任，表示必须放弃九岁前往路森堡与 Alessandro 重逢的计划。王子去哪，干什么，她都必须跟上。另一方面，这是成为整个大陆上最好的师傅们的门下学徒的大好机会，再没有这么便宜的事了。

再说，又不是叫她跟上一辈子。总有一天，王子会成人，不再需要宫廷为他指任伴书童，那就是她自由之日。到时，身后挺着王室贵族级的教育，她想干什么都行。与其当哥哥的侍童，不如成为能与他平起平坐，不相上下的贵人，更赢得兄长的尊敬。Lucrezia握下国王强而有力的大手。

Byron严肃地点下头。Lucius松了一口气傻笑。

Lucrezia不知自己是怎样撑过那项面试，总算没晕倒。这般磨练后，难到还会怕个气急败坏的小王子？

"她不行。" Milliard坚持。"女生没有男生壮，没有男生快，也没有男生聪明。她会跟不上我的。"

"_Ciò è così_（是这样么），尊贵的王子殿下。"她清楚地咬下对他的尊称中的每一字，显然是讽刺。耸起单薄的肩膀，Lucrezia改用巴黎道地口音的法语说："或许您该与我先较量较量才下定论。"

"_Dies ist nutzlos_（真无谓）。"王子甩着一头黄金似的小卷发说。"意大利语及法语都是旧世界的东西。未来的语言是德文。"

"_Deutsch es ist_，_dann_，_Milliard Peacecraft_（那就用德语吧，Milliard‧Peacecraft）。"小女生出乎其料地向他露出非常男性化的握手方式。"_Ich bin Lucrezia Larucca_（我是Lucrezia‧Larucca）。"

Milliard手叉胸前，没有接纳她友好举动的意思，反而愤怒地吸气。"我就称你为 '_Neun_' （诺茵）吧，"王子宣声说。"那是德文，'九'的意思。因为你是他们给我送来的第九个傻瓜。我懒得去记不会再见面的人的名字。"

Lucrezia叹鼻奸笑，不屑遮掩对新同伴的轻视。"我们走着瞧吧，王‧子‧殿‧下。"

**留话：**  
三版／1月16日09年：

因该是最后修改了。希望王让Milliard非得带上个代罪的家伙的原因适当地明朗了。

二版／1月1日09年：  
Title稍微改了，是想与柏纳特的《秘密花园》做对比。一些字句及解释等小地方也略有调整。人名决定统统用英文算了。Lucrezia的背景也重整过。最脸红的是贴了快一个月都没人告诉我Darlian和Lucrezia的cousin关系理应不是堂兄妹而是表兄妹才对哈。。。  
用"郑"确实怪怪的，可是还是想不出要怎样表达the royal we.

非常喜欢以某种宝物代称王室亲族的方法，觉的很有神秘感。

初版／12月7日08年：  
真的很奇怪，联想中欧式的世代剧情都会用中文，觉得比较自然。是小时候看小甜甜和凡尔赛玫瑰的影响？

自初院毕业以来就没有再触笔写中文（啊，献丑了）。突然心血来潮想用中文写作，一打就是三天，重新意识到自己是如何痛恨中文打字。。。呜－

（_Aiffe, this is your fault~ perhaps I should ask you to bear responsibility and learn Chinese? xp_）

本篇基本上是_Secret Lives of Gardenias_ 的中文版本（不知道能持续多久）。不敢说是'翻译'因为不是中↔英直翻，即使故事情节相同，字句却有点不一，说穿了是我懒得去纠正。。。？

花语会因地方文化而异。本篇采用的花语大致都是日译（因为正在研究日译花语网站）


End file.
